Eelmon Saga
by bogger3k
Summary: Once again we are back and with chapter three.
1. Reenter

Eelmon Saga Chapter 1  
  
Chapter 1: Darkness Falls  
  
In the digital world a strange shadow of silence falls over File Island, not to mention the rest of the world.  
  
Back in the real world the Digi-Destined are living the life of normal children, except with digimon. On the way to the school's computer lab, Davis, is once again stopped by his annoying English teacher. He hands Davis a paper that has a red F across the top of it. "I'm sorry Davis for the terrible grade, but its your own fault," the teacher says trying to seem to understand, "I don't believe the answer to every question on this test is Kari."  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Himatoma, but I've had a lot on my mind recently." Davis smiles hoping to waver his teacher's punishment.  
  
"Well I must say it doesn't actually seem to be," He raises his eyebrow, "many? Still I believe after school Monday you can find some time for me to give you a retest with no distractions."  
  
"Yes sir." He hands the paper back and runs past his teacher. One look at his watch revealing that he was late again. He enters the door to the computer lab and sees the other Digi-Destined and their digimon.  
  
Ken leaned against the wall and said, "Your late again. And where is Veemon?"  
  
"Could you please shut up and listen to this message sent by Leomon," Izzy said while typing the command on the computer.  
  
A screen popped up and Leomon's voice says, "Everyone we need your help once again in the digital world. Weird posts have been popping up over night and many digimon have begun to fallow a digimon they call Eelmon. We assume that the devices are his and that he is a powerful foe. Please hurry. If not defeated he intends to destroy both of our worlds."  
  
"So lets go get him," Tai said, standing.  
  
"We don't know anything about him." Izzy turned around in his chair. "If we foolishly rush into battle without any knowledge of our foe we would more than likely be destroyed. We should first analyze him in the digital world."  
  
"So what are you basically saying," Tentomon asked.  
  
" Basically? Do what Tai said, only with a bit more caution." Izzy said almost disappointed.  
  
The entire group moved toward the screen and pointed their digivices at it. In ten seconds they were sucked into the screen and sent back out in the digital world. They all looked around and then had the digimon digivolve.  
  
"We should split into groups of three." Tai said without thinking.  
  
"I can already tell you the groups he is going to pick." Matt said shutting Tai down. "Sora, Tai, and Izzy. Matt, TK, and Kari. Joe, Mimi, and Cody. Finally, Yolie, Davis, and Ken. Isn't that right Tai?" Matt smirked.  
  
"Actually, yeah." Tai said surprised by Matt.  
  
They then split into the groups and went searching for any clue to Eelmon's headquarters. Meanwhile the shadow of Eelmon once again appears. This time watching the group of Joe, Mimi, and Cody. He smirks at the Digi-Destined's appearance. Then slithers, underground, toward the group.  
  
"My feet are beginning to hurt," Mimi complains.  
  
"How is that?" Togemon replies, "You've been riding me for the past hour." Just then the ground shook and began to split apart. From the gapping hole in the ground a digimon jumps out and lands in front of Joe.  
  
" Hey be careful Leomon." Joe begins. " You could have ended up taking one of us down into the hole." Just then Leomon struck Joe across the face sending him flying to Mimi's feet. A small cut on his lip begins to draw blood. Mimi screams and grabs Joe around the neck. She holds him as Togemon and Ikakkumon step between them and Leomon. Just then Leomon jumps at Cody and is struck down by Digmon's claw.  
  
"I'm not sure you are the true Leomon, but even if you are you can't have Cody." Digmon says as he prepares to attack if needed.  
  
"Hahahahahaha." A voice comes from the pit of the hole. "You are a very smart digimon. That is the Leomon you know, but he has been effected by my Dark Mind attack that I've installed in my black receivers." Then the gigantic snake like body of Eelmon comes from the hole. "Gigic Stream!" A bolt of dark energy comes from Eelmon's mouth and splits into three beams. Each of the beams strikes on of the digimon. "Take him." Leomon grabs Cody and jumps back into the hole. "That will do for today, wait, no. I think I will leave you with a present. Crossmon please say hello to our friends." A round black digimon with a red cross across it's back appeared in the air before Mimi and Joe.  
  
Joe was still unconscious so Mimi stood up and said, "Togemon digivolve."  
  
" Togemon digivolve to Lillymon!"  
  
"So you wish to play. Cross Action." The red cross began to glow on Crossmon's back and the light flew out towards Lillymon. Lillymon dodged the bolt and drew a flower bud to point at the aposing digimon.  
  
"Flower Cannon." Lillymon shouted as the flower bud opened and a pink beam flew from the pedals. It struck Crossmon through the center of his body. Crossmon shattered into pieces and Lillymon dedigivolved to Palmon. "I did it Mimi. Is Joe ok?"  
  
" Yes he is Palmon." Mimi replied as she stroked Joe's long blue hair.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	2. Threat

Eelmon Saga Chapter 2  
  
Chapter 2:Where Art Thou, Cody.  
  
Joe's eyes fluttered and opened to look at Mimi. "Hey." He barely said.  
  
"Speak softly," Mimi said and pressed her finger against his lips, "The others should be here soon. I sent them an e-mail about our current situation." She slightly smiled and a worried look crossed her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Joe asked.  
  
"That strange digimon and Leomon got away with Cody." A tear ran down her cheek. "I wasn't able to protect the little kid."  
  
"It's not your fault." Joe said. He wiped the tears from her eyes. "They were very strong." Mimi suddenly stopped stroking Joe's hair and she looked away from him. He looked in the same direction, but his glasses had fallen off his face. "What is it?" He asked.  
  
"The others are here." She said. She stood up and began to wave for them to come to her.  
  
"Hi Joe." Palmon said as she and Gomamon sat next to him. "Feeling well?"  
  
Joe nodded and responded by saying, "Yes, thanks to Mimi."  
  
"So how thankful are you?" Gomamon slyly asked.  
  
Joe blushed and answered, "What do you mean, ha ha ha?"...  
  
"And now the first evil digi-destined is born." Eelmon said as he drove a short rod into Cody's forehead. Cody screamed in pain, but it did him no good. Eelmon smiled and backed away. "Darkness Wave!" He said as the bolt of dark energy flew into the rod protruding from Cody's head. The rod was transformed into a black diamond and Cody's eyes glowed a deep purple. "Are you ready my dark servant?"  
  
"Yes Master Eelmon." Dark Cody replied.  
  
"Then destroy your former friends." He smiled and released his captive...  
  
"So Cody was captured by some big evil digimon and is now, more than likely, being tortured into telling them where we live." Davis said. "That's no big deal."  
  
"Are you a crazy or really that stupid?" Ken asked.  
  
"I'm that stupi..." Davis paused. "Was that a serious question?"  
  
"It was a trick question, you knuckle-head." Tai said. "You don't ever seem to take anything that is happening seriously."  
  
'Take what seriously?" A voice behind them asked. They turned around and saw Cody. Cody had a strange hat on his head. It came down to his eyebrows. "What are you all talking about?" He asked again.  
  
"Cody." Armadillomon yelled as he wrapped his claws around his tamer. "I was afraid you were dead."  
  
"No. I'm fine Armadillomon." He looked at the others. "I was able to slip from Leomon's hands and hid in some bushes until he gave up searching."  
  
"Well, it is good to see that you are okay." Yolie said.  
  
"I think that if we split up again we should have larger groups." Tai said. He stroked his chin and thought of possible groups. "How about two groups of six." He smiled. "Me and someone else being the acting captains."  
  
"I'll be the other captain Tai." Matt said. "I would be happy to relieve half of our friends from your annoying ego."  
  
"That hurt." Tai said.  
  
"Then don't leave yourself open to an attack." Matt replied.  
  
"I can see why my sister likes you," Davis said, "You're a smart ass."  
  
"Now to determine who will get the first choice." Matt said.  
  
"Lets draw straws." Mimi suggested as she held up a fist full of straws. "The first to get the one with a red tab on it will lose the opportunity of first pick." Both Tai and Matt drew a straw, neither being the red one. Matt took his second one and left Tai with a choice of three. Tai studied the straws.  
  
"Will you just pick one?" Matt yelled. "We've been standing here for the past ten minutes waiting for you to choose one."  
  
"Don't rush me." Tai replied. "I've just picked the one that will insure me victory." Tai reached and pulled one straw out, then the red tab was revealed. "No."  
  
"Some choice." Matt said. "Even when you're thinking you seem to mess things up."  
  
"It is Matt's choice." Mimi said as she lined up with the others.  
  
Matt stood in front of his choices. He looked from one end to the other. He then smiled and said, "Sora." She walked over to him and stood next to him.  
  
"You did that on purpose." Tai yelled.  
  
"I did that only to prevent you from standing in the back, smooching." Matt said.  
  
"I would never dream of doing such a thing."  
  
"Then don't be so upset about it." Matt smiled.  
  
"I believe it is my turn." Tai said.  
  
"I'm not stopping you from choosing."  
  
"Tai considered his options. "Kari." He said.  
  
"T.K." Matt said.  
  
At this time Davis was hoping to hear his name come from Tai's mouth. He watched Cody step next to Tai and Joe next to Matt. Then he heard his name and began to walk towards Tai, but then he opened his eyes.  
  
"Davis." Matt said. "Why are you going to Tai, I called you?" Davis then blushed and saw that Ken was with Tai. He bent over and dragged his hands over to Matt.  
  
"Mimi." Tai called.  
  
"Yolie." Matt said. She walked over to Matt and Izzy stepped next to Tai.  
  
"This is how we will split up, if we need to, from now on." Tai said in a regretful tone.  
  
"I think we should right now." Matt said. "You said that we have to find this new menace and take care of it. To do that we need to split the group." They split and one group went one way as one did the other way...  
  
"So how are you Cody?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I'm fine." He replied. "Just fine." His eyes glowed under the rim of his hat.  
  
"I'm really sorry me and Joe were not able to protect you from Leomon." She said in a soft voice.  
  
"Don't beat yourself up about it." Cody replied. "That's my job." He quietly said under his breath.  
  
"But it is my fault." She said  
  
"It would have happened no matter who I was with." Cody replied. He then began to walk faster and pulled away from Mimi...  
  
"Hmm." A shadowy figure stood in the treetops. "Master Eelmon told me that the digi-destined would be coming this way."...  
  
"Isn't this a wonderful day?" Joe asked everyone.  
  
"Yes it is." Davis replied. Though, it could be better."  
  
"I know what's troubling you." Joe said. "I heard about your test." He pulled a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket.  
  
Davis blushed and said, "I can explain."  
  
"There is no reason to." Joe replied. "Everyone knows you are both indulging yourself in Kari and you have to take a retest on Monday. You really should be at home, studying."  
  
"But I'm needed here." Davis said.  
  
"No, you should go home." Joe said in a blank tone and look. Davis then saw a strange symbol on Joe's head. His eyes widened and Davis then ran towards the others. Unfortunately Joe caught his jacket and dragged him to the ground. Davis threw his foot over his head and into Joe's face. Joe fell over his lip was bleeding again.  
  
"You must not be a very good friend if you would just hit them." A person in a black ninja suit said.  
  
"Who are you?" Davis asked  
  
"I'm the one who was responsible for that symbol on his head." He pulled a slip of parchment from his sleeve that showed the same symbol on it that was on Joe's head. "The symbol of mind control." He bowed to Davis. "I am Talismon."  
  
"Is that some kind of a joke?" Davis asked. "If it is, it is a dumb one."  
  
"You kids have absolutely no respect for the common, evil, digimon." Talismon said.  
  
"You don't deserve any you freak." Davis turned to the others, who had journeyed further on. "Veemon!" Veemon turned around and ran back to Davis. "Time to digivolve."  
  
"Veemon armor digivolve to..." Veemon collided with the egg of courage and a giant flash engulfed the two. "Flamdramon." A blue skinned digimon with flame-incrusted armor flew from the ball of light. "Are you ready to get your ass kicked?" Flamedramon asked Talismon.  
  
"I'm sure you have absolutely no possible way of actually doing that." Talismon laughed. "You are an extremely pathetic digimon and should be a piece of cake to defeat." He jumped into the air and disappeared. "Hitomoty Strike!" A voice said as a flash of blue light struck Flamedramon in the side of his head and cracked his helmet.  
  
"Flamedramon." Davis yelled. "You wont lose."  
  
"Oh really." Talismon said. "Otaku Blast!" Talismon drew a giant cannon in the air and caught it. A charge was drawn to the end of the weapon and blasted a giant bolt at Flamedramon. Energy then concentrated into a smaller bolt and struck Flamedramon in the shoulder. It broke through the flesh and shot through to the other side. Blood flung from the wound. Flamedramon returned to Veemon and fell into Davis's arms...  
  
"Know is the time to strike my minion." Eelmon's voice sprung through Cody's head. Cody's eyes glowed a dark purple again.  
  
"Yes master." He softly responded.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. Death

Eelmon Saga Chapter 3  
  
Chapter 3: In Death Comes Light!  
  
Davis was stuck in a fight alone and the others were gaining even a further lead over him but they were also in grave danger for Cody was now under complete control of Eelmon. Eelmon had warped and twisted Cody's young mind into a weapon of pure evil. It was time for the minion to strike.  
  
Cody smiled as he looked for his first victim. His best bet was to go for the closest person to him. Out of the digi-destined Matt was the closest. Cody picked a knife from his pocket and dove at Matt. In a rage, fueled by egotistic thought driven into his skull by Eelmon, Cody drove the knife into Matt's back. Blood fell from the wound and onto Cody's hand making the knife slick to handle.  
  
The blow came as a complete surprise for Matt. At first he felt a small pressure on his back, but when the message was completely translated the pain became unbearable. With a scream he passed out and dropped to the ground. Cody stood behind Matt's body and watched the blood slink from the stab wound and form a puddle of red mud on the digital grass.  
  
The others turned to look at what Matt was screaming about. They saw Matt's body losing life as they stood there and Cody holding the murder weapon. There was no denying who did it or how it was done. The only thing the others couldn't figure was why Cody would do it.  
  
Cody did not waist time choosing his next victim. He went strait fro Izzy, but only got a sliver of the geniuses arm. Then Leomon suddenly appeared, under the same influence as Cody was, and started to work on the Digimon of the group. He dove from on to the other placing blow after blow, but when he came to Agumon he suddenly found out how much a Nova Blast hurt. Agumon had digievolved to Greymon and was ready to start tearing Leomon to shreds.  
  
Cody had made up for his mistake and took the knife to Izzy's neck and scored an instant kill. He continued to Yolie, Ken, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Kori, and TK before anyone really realized what was happening. As Cody dove into his next victim his hand would slip onto the blade and he now had little cuts on his hand.  
  
Leomon took his leave and Greymon turned to see that Cody was now going for Tai. Fortunately Tai was able to cope with the attack and stopped Cody. He took the knife away. "If I can't beat you Tai then this pawn of mine is no longer useful to me." The voice of Eelmon said through Cody's lips.  
  
"Eelmon?" Tai said puzzled. "You did this. You brain washed Cody and killed all of my friends."  
  
"Not all Davis is still alive." The Cody puppet retrieved the knife from Tai's hand and put it through the black diamond in his forehead and for a brief moment everything became clear to Cody. What he had done and the pain he caused. He then died...  
  
"Otaku Blast!" Talismon said again and this time the beam struck Davis through the chest. Davis died off as well as Veemon. Talismon's work wasn't finished yet. He just received orders to demolish Tai and Greymon...  
  
Tai ran from body to body. The next one always seemed colder than the last. That was until he reached Sora. She was still alive, but was hanging by a thread. "Tai." She barely got out through the collective blood in her mouth. "Please don't let me die?" She made an impossible request. Tai didn't know what else to do other then to wrap his arms around her and embrace her for her last few heart beats. They passed and Sora's body grew limp and cold.  
  
Tai began to cry unlike he ever cried before. Giant tears pooled on Sora's school jacket. Tai fell into it hoping that it would be enough for him to drown in. He wished to die so he could join the friends he just lost. So he could once again be with the woman he loved and yet never told that he loved.  
  
"Stop crying you pansy." A stern voice of a young man said. Tai looked up and could see the dark outline of the person who was talking to him. He was like a standing shadow for no detail could be made of the person. "You haven't given up hope yet have you? They aren't permanently dead after all. There is a way to revive them. All you need is some blood from each of them. That is all I can tell you now for a fight is now on your hands. This is the only assistance I can offer."  
  
He passed down a small glowing orb that struck Tai in the chest, wrapped around his neck, and formed a brand new crest. His digivice also changed. The digivice took a completely new form, similar to Kori's but had a slot that appeared to be just the right size for the new crest to fit into...  
  
"So Tai was able to escape my plot." Eelmon said to himself in a surprising glee. "It doesn't matter to me, Talismon will make sure that I am satisfied."...  
  
Tai was now caught up in a fight that he wasn't prepared for. He was being forced to take on an enemy when all of his friends had just died. He didn't have the heart to continue living, though he felt that he had to. If what the other boy said was true then Tai had to live so that he could revive his friends, Kori, and Sora. He had to.  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
